


Yellow

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Colours: Stella x Scully [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, They’re on vacation in Italy it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Yellow; Happiness, Optimism, Clarity.A prompt from my “lovely” friend, Del which was “melon.” She isn’t even in this fandom.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Colours: Stella x Scully [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357615
Kudos: 7





	Yellow

A bowl of orangeish yellow cubes of melon sat on a table between their two sunshine coloured deck chairs. They took turns at eating melon, Stella, Scully, Stella, Scully, the sweet succulent taste dissolving on their tongues, it somehow even tasted golden, an almost honey flavour. Scully looked over at Stella, her blonde hair falling perfectly on her shoulders, over the straps of her swimming costume a pair of gold rimmed sunglasses obscured her eyes, sunlight glinting off the metal frames. Scully smiled to herself.  
“This is perfect, isn’t it?” She said, more of a statement than a question. She popped another cube of melon in her mouth.  
“Yes, it is.” Stella replied, adjusting her position and placing an arm across her stomach, she could feel the hardness of her toned abs through the Lycra-polyester blend of her costume. The warm Italian sun beat down on them, their pineapple coloured parasol obstructing the rays. Scully places her hand on the table that separated the deck chairs, Stella took it, her skin was still slightly wet from the dip she’d taken in the pool. With her other hand she took a sip from the glass of white wine that sat on the pool tiling beside her chair. The liquid was sweet, bubbly and champagne like. She set the glass back down with a clink. A marigold spotted lizard skittered across the ground, waiting in the sun for a moment before disappearing again. Scully smiled. As a teenager she’d owned an Iguana. It’d met an untimely fate, drowning as it drunk from its water bowl. Stella sat up and leaned over, placing a chunk of melon in Scully’s mouth, she ate it and then sucked the cloudy residue from Stella’s fingers. An inquisitive look crossed Stella’s face. Scully licked her lips.  
“Let’s go inside.” She said.  
“Yes, lets.” Stella replied, before dropping her swimsuit to the ground below her, unconcerned if anyone would see her, after all, they were in the middle of nowhere. Her skin glowed in the sunlight as she walked into the villa, Scully following after.


End file.
